


Aches and Braggs

by OzQueen



Series: babysitters100 [63]
Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OzQueen/pseuds/OzQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam takes care of Stacey when she has a headache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aches and Braggs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesertVixen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/gifts).



> Happy fandom_stocking, DesertVixen! :) This is completely insubstantial fluff - rainy day hurt/comfort and cuddling. I hope it's up your alley.

* * *

 

  
The knock at Sam's door was muted; the pad of an open hand instead of drumming knuckles. He swung it open to see Stacey leaning against the door frame with her eyes closed.

"Are you okay?" he asked, reaching for her.

"No, I've got… I don't know, a headache," she said, stumbling into him. She pressed her face into his chest with a relieved sigh. "My eyes are all funny and I can't see properly."

He pulled her into his dorm room and shut the door. She was damp from the rain and the tips of her ears were red from the cold.

"Your room is closer than mine," she explained, her voice low. She pulled her scarf off and let it fall to the floor. "I couldn't stay in class, it's getting worse…"

"You want some aspirin?" Sam asked. He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. "You're all wet, McGill."

"It's raining," she murmured. "Don't move, I feel sick."

"I'm gonna move you a bit," he said, shuffling her around until he could ease her down to the edge of his bed.

She braced her elbows on her knees and cradled her head in her hands. "God, this is awful. Is this what being hungover is like?"

He knelt in front of her with a grin. "Maybe. Without the fun the night before."

"I had to leave class," she moaned. "I couldn't… see…" She gestured vaguely, blinking experimentally for a moment before she closed her eyes again, her brow furrowed.

"It's probably a migraine, Stace," Sam said gently. He pulled the curtains closed, muting the gray afternoon light even further. "Do you want to go to the emergency room?"

"No," she said emphatically. "It'll pass. It's already getting better…"

He laughed. "Okay." He knelt in front of her again. "No hospital. But if you're staying here you've gotta dry off before you get into my bed."

"M'kay," she agreed. She leaned towards him, eyes closed, and he wrapped his arms around her again. "Were you busy?" she asked.

"Nah. Studying."

"Sure," she whispered.

"I was!" He started tugging at her coat, easing it down her arms and draping it over the back of his desk chair to dry. "Bragg diffraction."

She eased back onto his bed and slung her arm over her eyes as he started working her jeans open. "You need to study Bragg? I thought it came naturally to you."

"McGill," he said in surprise, peeling her jeans down, "are you making fun of me while I have you in such a vulnerable position?"

"I'm sorry," she moaned. "I love you. Please don't make me leave."

He grinned and sat beside her. "I wouldn't do that." He stroked her hair gently. "Seriously, you okay? You look pale. I mean, a paler shade than your usual McGill Pale, even."

"I just want my eyes to start seeing things in focus again," she complained. "I think that's what started my headache." She frowned. "Maybe I need glasses."

"Maybe," he agreed. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Shirt off."

Her teeth chattered as he pulled her shirt over her head, and he eased her into one of his own, relatively sure it was clean. The sleeves fell past her hands and she gave him a dazed sort of smile.

"I like wearing your clothes."

"I know." He lifted her and placed her down again with her head on his pillow. "You look cuter in them than I do, which is massively unfair."

She shaded her eyes with her hand to avoid the muted light coming through the window. The sleeve of his shirt brushed her cheek. "I can't help that I'm cute."

He laughed and kicked his jeans off. "Comes naturally, huh."

"Mmhm. Like Bragg…"

"You want me to read you a soothing bedtime story of waves and radiation?" He slid into his narrow bed beside her and pulled his comforter up over the both of them.

"Maybe later," she murmured. The rain was still coming down outside and the closed curtains made everything shadowy and dim. "I think I need to sleep."

"Okay." He kissed the back of her neck. "Sure you're okay? You don't want any aspirin? Or a glass of water?"

"Just sleep," she whispered.

He kissed her again and slid one hand under the baggy folds of the shirt she was wearing, her skin warm under his palm. "Sweet dreams then."

She wriggled back against him and sighed. "Thanks for looking after me, Sam."

"Anytime." He dropped his forehead to rest against her shoulder, listening to her steady breathing and the gentle tap of the rain against the window.

He could think of worse ways to spend an afternoon.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> This also uses the 'shirt' prompt from my babysitters100 table.


End file.
